


In the Dark

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel can be honest in the dark--if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 5. Also, yay! I did female wank! I'm not a one trick pony! (I might also be tired.)

Alone at night in her too big bed and too empty house she lets her mind wander, trailing her hand downwards to push aside damp cotton. It’s the only time that she thinks about what she's lost--what she wishes she still had. And when she comes she bites her lip to keep from whispering his name--the wrong name. As long as she doesn’t say it out loud she can keep pretending that she’s made the right choice. And tomorrow when she picks up Stan at the airport she’ll force a smile and hope that it reaches her eyes.


End file.
